The Spartan Initiative SYOC
by TheSpartanInitiative
Summary: I am AKA M.J. Lyte, and this is my biggest project yet! A SYOC unlike any other before! If you have an OC you think is extremely well thought out and promising, or if you want to make one, HAVE A LOOK!
1. The SYOC Mission

Greetings Everyone!

Firstly, I would like to say a few things:

1.) If any of my characters seem eerily similar to an author by the name of M.J. Lyte... that is probably because I am he lol. I started this account so that I could focus solely on my new project, and not let the others distract me.

2.) If anyone who's OC is accepted is interested in chipping in their 2 cents about things they would like their character to say or do ect., PM me the ideas and hopes, and I'll see what I can do.

Now, onto the actual meat of this post.

Last night, at 12 o'clock at night, an idea struck me. So many times, I've seen people ask for OCs, then have so many they don't focus on character development. My thoughts were directed to the Marvel Cinematic Universe, and how they so brilliantly gave each and almost every character their own movie, so that we could feel a special connection to each. To me, that is what made the first Avengers movie so great; we didn't just feel for and understand one character; we knew each one just as well as the others.

THIS is my idea; 4 OCs, selected very carefully, will not be just included in a story, but will actually GET their own story. You will get to learn about them on a personal level; their hopes, dreams, fears, and personal victories. Their old friends and families, and what happened to them. They will battle their own enemies, and win their own victories, all leading up to a special surprise once all have been written. Each story will exist in the same universe as the others, and events in one book can and will have at least some effect in the others. So please, send in your OC, but there are a few rules;

1.) No overly powerful OCs (no legacies or anything like that)

2.) Make their backstory very general and easy to work with; **DO NOT BE SURPRISED IF I NEED TO ALTER THEIR BACKSTORY TO FIT THE OVERALL STORY ARC**

3.) For appearance, please find a look alike on google to go along with you description, and tell me what to type in to find it. Helps with description

Here is the form! Send either via PM or through comment. **YOU MUST NOT BE A GUEST!!** **4.) _GODLY PARENT MUST BE GREEK OR ROMAN!_** ** _IF YOUR CHARACTER IS ACCEPTED, I WILL PM YOU VIA MOBILE ACCOUNT, AND COMMENT YOU AND YOUR CHARACTER'S NAMES IN THE COMMENTS!_**

Name:

Age:

Height:

Weight:

Gender:

Godly Parent:

Personality (give me a **good** explaination):

Likes/Dislikes:

Appearance:

Clothing:

Weapons: (subject to change, but probably won't)

Camper yet?: Yes or no

Training/Experience:(subject to slight alterations)

General Backstory:

That would be it! I will try and get to your submissions ASAP, and will begin writting after I receive all submissions. **I WILL ANNONCE THE TITLE AND RELEASE OF THE FIRST BOOK ON THIS STORY, SO IF YOU ARE INTERESTED IN READING THEM, FOLLOW THIS STORY AND LOOK FOR UPDATES!**


	2. A note

Just a note:

1.) I will look into each character more in depth tomorrow; apparently, new accounts need 1 day to access PM. Still, keep sending them!

2.) If your character is not a main character, they will 99.9% be used as a supporting character in one.

3.) If you want to, send some OCs who could oppose your character as well; monsters, demigods, etc.

Thanks again! Let's make this a PJO series to remember!


	3. First Character Accepted!

The first character has been accepted! Congratulations and thank you

 _ **DDaughterofAthena**_


	4. A second OC

A second character has been accepted! Congratulations

 _ **Ms. Starry Oak**_


	5. BETAS WANTED!

Hey guys! I know a lot of you followed this story, and it excites me to no end. As much as I try, I am not anywhere near perfect. If any of you are interested in being a beta reader, I could use at least 3; someone to check the grammar, one to make sure there are no plot holes, and someone to make sure the story makes sense and doesn't look like it was written by a 2 year old. I will need someone to help explain to me how to make the document available for you guys to beta, but if you are really good at any of these and are interested in being a beta, please PM me! I will post a notice when I have all 3. I was serious when I said I meant to make this a truly epic one of a kind story, and I only hope some of you would take the time to help me!


	6. BETAS FOUND!

Hello all! I would again like to announce a few things;

1.) SYOC will come to a close this coming Sunday at 8pm east coat time. If you have an OC, PM it to me post haste!

2.) I have had a terrific resonse to my beta request, a special thanks to our new betas, Darkshot123 (grammar) and DDaughterofAthena (overall plot.) words cannot express how valuable they are to this project, but that didnt stop me from trying! Check out this profile's info, and see for yourself!

 ** _THE FIRST BOOK CHAPTER ONE WILL BE PUBLISHED SHORTLY! KEEP AN EYE OUT, BECAUSE THE NEXT UPDATE TO THIS STORY WILL GIVE THE TITLE!_**


	7. BOOK ONE!

Alright everyone! The wait is over! Book one is coming soon!

 _ **The Spartans of Olympus: Celeritas**_

RELEASE DATE: _**February 1st**_!

This marks the beginning of a whole new kind of PJO fic. I hope to see you all there!

Your Authors,

~ **_M.J. Lyte and DDaughterofAthena_**

And Betas

~ **_Darkshot123 and KingKatsu_**

AKA

 ** _TheSpartanInitiative_**


	8. Sneak Peak AN

Hello Again everyone! Here's a sneak peak of what is to come; the prologue to _**the Spartans of Olympus: Celeritas**_. Also, please read the A/N at the end!

Prologue:

A tall figure stood inside a doorway, bathed in moonlight, his shadow casting darkness across the room and onto his barely visible desk. He walked into the room, closing the door, and fixed his attention on the contents of it. Hastily scrawled notes were written in blue ink on top of a world map, papers and red string sprawled across it. Drawings of necklaces and armor were pinned on a cork board above the desk, and post-it notes were attached to seemingly random drawings, with no way to make any connection between, well, anything. A passport-sized photo of a girl, around the age of sixteen or seventeen, was pinned onto a corner of the corkboard, barely visible unless you leaned in close and squinted your eyes.

The man, as he was identified once he took off his hoodie, was bent over the desk, tanned skin peeking out underneath a gray turtleneck. "They can't be in San Francisco, I've already looked," he croaked, slipping into another language as he continued to whisper mad ramblings to himself. He reached over and picked up a blue pen writing frantically on the map again, scratching through the upper-half of California.

"Come on, come on," he hissed, hands flying as he wrote on the map, occasionally pulling out a strange-looking box, punching in coordinates and staring at it for a minute before groaning in annoyance and dropping the box on the desk in anger. "You had to have left some sort of clue, some way I can find it…" his voice trailed off, and the man stood up, letting out a shaking breath as icy blue eyes gave a look over his small apartment, the busy lights of Nashville visible outside of his window, the dark night sky barely noticeable.

He took in a deep breath, hands shaking as he ran them through his mess of brown hair, shivering and falling to his knees with eyes screwed shut. It had been years, decades even, since the Incident had occurred, but he wasn't willing to let it go. She had died during the Incident, and he wasn't going to sit back and pretend nothing had happened- no, he needed revenge.

Letting out another cautious breath, he opened his eyes once more, his hands not shaking nearly as much, but his motions still cautious, guarded, as though he expected someone to walk in on him at any moment. "I'll- I'll avenge you, Katie," he breathed, his words more of a promise to himself than to her. "I just need to find out how."

A silent tear dripped down his face as he allowed his facade to crumble, granting himself that brief moment of vulnerability, one that he would pay so, so much for later.

 _ **"Is that what you seek, child; revenge?"**_

The man jumped up, forcing his tears to stop falling as he tensed his muscles, waiting for an attack. His eyes searched the room once more, this time looking for anything to use as a weapon, but as the lights were never turned on he couldn't even see who was talking to him. Silently cursing his stupidity, the man licked his lips in anticipation of a fight, only to hear the same booming voice call out once more, though this time from behind him.

 _ **"I know what you are searching for; the dark desire of your heart, and I am willing to give it to you… for a price."**_

A/N: We are currently looking for a PJO fanfiction artist who would be willing to join our team! We need someone to draw our characters for cover art! If you or someone you know is really good at fan art but doesn't have anything to draw, CONTACT US VIA PM! I would love you to join our team!


End file.
